


What's up star boy

by WeirdFangirlingPersona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Jokes, Get Together, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Mixer blind date, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Remus Lupin, Sassy Remus Lupin, innuendos, should I continue this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdFangirlingPersona/pseuds/WeirdFangirlingPersona
Summary: Remus is forced to attend a mixer blind date and he is not amused.Until he meets a certain witty, long-haired star boy.Inappropriate innuendos ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Remus is dying. Well, not really. But the extent of his suffering is pretty high right now. He’s on one of these blind date sessions James’ coffee shop, _Hugs with Mugs_ , organizes once in a while. It’s for single people who are interested in meeting someone new—according to James they’re supposed to come and “mingle”.

It’s exactly as dreadful as it sounds.

James forced him to come after he’d whined to him about being single again for too long.

They’ve been friends from the moment they met in high school so James is pretty used to Remus’ repining and moping. But, apparently, it got much worse since James got together with his new partner Lily (Remus is supposed to meet her and her best friend next week for lunch). He’s happy for James of course, but it also makes the loneliness in his heart sting a little bit sharper. Also, James has been insufferable—he either talks Remus’ ear off about how amazing Lily is, or he tries to set Remus up with whoever has the misfortune of standing the closest, so they could all go on “wicked double dates”. Remus has no idea what is so “wicked” about double dates but he’s glad to stay clear of them for now.

James had promised to come and keep Remus company if the mingling didn’t go well but he’s nowhere in sight the git. Typical.

Remus tries. He really does. But everyone is either too obnoxious, boring, stupidly posh or weird. He gives up on seriously trying to find someone decent to talk to after 30 minutes of hopeless small talk and decides to just make fun of it. Besides, he’s on his second Martini (James’ bribe for coming are free drinks) so it seems like the only logical option. That’s when he sees a man coming in his direction and the first thing he notices is the funny name on the sticker everyone was forced to take and write their name on.

Remus snorts into his glass. He can’t help himself.

“What’s up, star boy”

The man lifts his head. When he sees Remus he gives him an obvious once over and then arches his eyebrow. Remus’ breath catches.

_Fuck. He’s gorgeous._

“You’re one to talk wolf boy. But I have to admit I’d like to hear you howl.”

Remus responds before he can think about it.

“Sorry to disappoint but wolves only howl at the moon.”

“Yes, but they do it under the light of stars. Maybe you could howl under me too,” ~~the man~~ Sirius smirks.

They both look at each other for a second, trying to hold the serious faces before they simultaneously burst into laughs. Remus manages to get out “that was a good one” before he’s back to doubling over in laughter.

He only finds out later that night that jokes are not the only thing Sirius is **_very_** good at.


	2. Chapter 2

He’s also very good at making crepes at 2 am.

They left the coffee shop several hours ago. First, it was to go dancing, then to drink, then to just walk and talk. Now they’re both pleasantly tipsy, famished and neither of them feels like getting fast food as that’s the only open option now. Remus offers they could go to his place since it’s just around the corner but he warns Sirius that he’s no chef.

“I’m more of the opposite. Food tends to explode when I get too close. But I have some dahl my friend brought over yesterday.”

Sirius laughed. “You’re lucky I am then.”

“Lucky you’re what?”

“A chef. Well, not exactly. But I own a café with a bakery so I know my way around the kitchen.”

Remus stares at Sirius with wide eyes. They’ve been talking practically nonstop since 9 but Sirius’ job never came up. Remus ponders for a second if that should worry him. Should he perhaps rethink inviting this man to his flat when he hadn’t even known his profession until 5 seconds ago?

In the end, his brain comes up with nothing more than that they are hungry, Sirius can apparently cook and is willing to cook for Remus as well so, why not. Another wonderful deduction his brain provides is that knowing what certain person does for a living doesn’t necessarily erase the possibility of them being a serial killer. So, there’s that.

That’s how Remus Lupin ends up eating crepes at 2:27 am on Friday night (Saturday morning?) with Sirius Black slumped against him on his couch. And oh boy, are they delicious.

Licking the last bits of probably the best crepes he ever had off his fork, Remus hums contentedly and buries deeper into the couch cushions.

“That was exquisite. I didn’t even know I had any raspberry jam.”

Sirius, still eating his portion grins at Remus.

“That’s because you didn’t. And it’s more of a sauce really. I made it after I couldn’t find anything to put on the crepes.”

Remus blinks. “You made crepes AND the sauce? In my poor excuse for a kitchen? From the nothing, I have there? AT 2 AM? How?” he asks incredulously.

“Well, I found some frozen raspberries in your freezer, added a few teaspoons of sugar and-”

Remus is still wondering how could he possibly have had anything edible in his freezer when he doesn’t even remember the last time he opened it so you can’t really blame him for blurting out “okay, never mind. Can I keep you?”

Bless the late hour and the relative darkness of his living room for hiding his blush, because just as Remus says that, he realizes with startling clarity that he rather likes Sirius, even though he didn’t really expect to.

Firstly, he thought of him as ‘just a pretty face’. That quickly changed into 'funny pretty face’ after their first impromptu exchange in James’ coffee shop which then turned into 'beautiful, funny, witty, cute when smiling, clever and caring pretty face’ when they got to talk properly.

Luckily, Sirius doesn’t seem to mind his sudden possessive urges because he puts aside his empty plate, leans towards Remus and whispers, “I think that could be arranged.”

Remus almost forgets to breathe for how close their faces suddenly are. His eyes slip to Sirius’ mouth. He expects Sirius to kiss him then, but he doesn’t. He just sits there, looking —no, not looking — _devouring_ Remus’ face. Waiting.

Remus doesn’t know if Sirius is waiting for his consent or just to prolong the moment. What he knows is that he wants to kiss Sirius really badly. So he does.

With one hand on Sirius’ cheek, he slowly brings their lips together. Their noses bump a bit. It’s careful, gentle and absolutely brilliant.

When they part Sirius smiles softly. “I’d like to take you out for a real dinner sometime.”

“I’d like to taste more of youu…r stuff.” Remus tries to save the sentence at the last moment but he doubts he succeeded. His slightly tipsy brain has clearly lost any filter and decided to embarrass him thoroughly tonight.

Sirius chuckles. “Come and visit me in my café, I have an early shift tomorrow. I’m sure we can find something to satisfy your appetite,” he smirks, kisses Remus’ cheek and then he’s gone.

Remus sits on the sofa with a stupid grin on his face for another 10 minutes before he realizes that he doesn’t have Sirius’ number, neither does he know the name of his café.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't really know why am I adding to this except that I got an idea how it could continue so please tell me if you'd like to read more ❤️
> 
> EDIT 6/2020: THE REST OF THIS IS CURRENTLY BEING WRITTEN! I haven't forgotten about it and it finally feels like the right time to add to this fic and give the boys the story (and the ending) they deserve. Posting will start once I finish writing the entire thing. Thank you for your patience and I hope that at least some of the people who read those two chapters will read the rest too ❤️


End file.
